


Tales From The Owl House: (Tale 1) - Opening Fright Blockbuster

by Tcodes27



Series: Tales From The Owl House [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tcodes27/pseuds/Tcodes27
Summary: After years of waiting, the long awaited true Azura movie is finally premiering, so what could be a better first date for Amity and Luz? However, things could get out of hand with Boscha planning to spoil the fun for the newly formed couple. Meanwhile, Eda is coming to terms with Luz actually dating someone while also helping Lucan with a little project of his own, but things soon spiral out of control...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Tales From The Owl House [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, if you haven't read my 3-part story Amity's Old Friend, check it out if you want more information about my original character Lucan Fortis and some further details about this story.

It’s a beautiful peaceful day for the Boiling Isles and the sky couldn’t be any clearer for a fun flight on a staff. That is exactly the reason why Luz Noceda, Amity Blight and Lucan Fortis were in the air. With it being such a beautiful day, Lucan decided to give Amity a lesson in flying on a staff, with Luz accompanying them.

“Ok, now keep it steady!” Lucan said to Amity as she wobbled a bit on Lilith’s staff. 

“Yeah, steady… steady!” Amity quickly shouted as she nearly fell from the staff before quickly catching herself. 

“Don’t worry, Amity!” Luz replied as she flew up next to her on Owlbert. “You’re doing better than me when I first flew on Owlbert.” 

“Why? Had you already crashed by this point?” Amity questioned. 

“Oh, yeah, wayyy before this point…” Luz answered as she remembered crashing Owlbert into a tree fracturing his head. Lucan then chimed in.

“Not surprising!” he stated. “I remember my first flight on Red. In fact, I imagine everyone’s first flight is kind of terrifying!”

“Not helping, Lucan!” Amity shouted in a panic as she continued to wobble. 

“Amity just relax! It’s all about balance and having fun!” Luz said as she slowly stood up on Owlbert and started surfing him. “Like this!” Luz then dove down with Owlbert as they were now at the top of trees. 

“Woo!” she cheered as swerved through the trees before looking up at Amity. “You see? Just have fun with it!” 

“Luz!!” Lucan shouted from above. “Pull up!” 

“What!” Luz replied. “What did you… AHH!” Luz quickly realized what Lucan meant as she saw the Owl House coming into view. Luz dropped down and rapidly pulled up on the staff. She flew over the house but accidentally let go of Owlbert. Luz at first was catching some air, but soon gravity started settling in.

“Luz!” Amity screamed as she zoomed in towards her. Lucan was right at her side as the two were closing in on the falling Luz. The human in a panic tried to find her new wind glyph to break her fall but she accidentally dropped all of her cards.

“Ugh, why doesn’t this realm have parachutes?!! Or at least a cape that makes people float!?” Luz cried out as she fell. Suddenly she was caught in midair by Amity.

“I got you, Luz!” she spat out only to notice that she was in a nose dive. “Or maybe not!!” The two screamed as they were approaching the ground. Amity tried pulling up but they were going down too fast. Lucan then blasted past the two on Red as he casted an abomination right in front of the two witches. 

“Brace for impact!!!” Luz screamed as she and Amity collided with the gooey creation. Lucan himself barely got out of the way as the abomination exploded in front of his eyes. He hit the dirt with a thud before rolling over and seeing Luz and Amity lying on top of the gooey leftovers of the abomination. 

Lucan brushed himself off as he walked over to the two. “Well that wasn’t a terrible first flight lesson,” he concluded. 

“Yeah,” Amity panted. “I can’t argue with that.” She then let go of Lilith’s staff which began to fly back towards the Owl House. 

“You know, sometimes I wonder how I’m still alive,” Luz whimpered as she rolled out of the goo. 

“I think we all have asked that question once in our life,” Lucan said as he helped the two up

“Oh yeah!?” Lucan, Luz and Amity turned their heads towards the house as Eda stormed up to Lucan. “You’ll be asking that question when I’m through with you, kid!” she shouted. “Next time you want to teach, let me know before you take my stuff!” 

“Sorry, Eda,” Luz replied. “You were asleep and Lilith lended her staff to Amity so I assumed…” 

“Oh, well I can tolerate you taking my stuff, you’ve done it a lot, but not you Fortis, don’t even think about it,” Eda stated.

“Ok…” Lucan slowly said as he turned his head to Luz. “So… Luz, you weren’t kidding when you said you had experience.” 

“Nope, but I definitely never had experience falling head first from the sky,” Luz replied. 

“Really?” Eda wondered. “I could’ve sworn you fell from the sky a few times… maybe 19 times… I don’t know…”

“Nope! I’m pretty sure I would remember that!” Luz answered as she attempted to call Owlbert. The staff however didn’t go to her but instead to Eda. 

“You’ll get better at calling him, Luz, don’t worry!” Eda said as she started walking towards the house. 

“Alright then, Luz, Amity, want to pick this lesson back up tomorrow?” Lucan asked the two. 

“Tomorrow?” Luz spat out. “Oh no, we can’t!”

“Why not?” Lucan questioned. Amity then chimed in. 

“Because tomorrow is the premiere of The Good Witch Azura movie!” Amity explained. “And Luz and I were going to go see it.” 

“Oh really? They’re finally making that series into a movie, huh?”

“Well I mean personally I think it could work better as a show,” Luz argued. “You know multiple seasons, more emphasis on all of the plot threads and relationships…” 

“Anyway,” Amity interrupted as she put her hand on Luz’s shoulder, “If you want you can join us?” 

“Actually, no thanks,” Lucan blurted out before clearing his throat. “I already made plans for tomorrow after our possible lesson, so even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.” 

“Oh yeah right!” Amity replied. “I was just saying if you wanted…”

“It’s cool, I mean if you want, we can see it together another time, the three of us,” Lucan said. 

“Sounds… good,” Amity answered looking over at Luz.

“Yeah, sounds great! I’m probably going to see this thing a dozen times!” Luz stated. 

“Even if it sucks?” Lucan questioned. 

Luz gasped in horror. “Don’t you dare say that!” 

Lucan put his hands up in defense, “Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to rile you up.”

“Yeah, easy there, Luz” Amity chimed in. “You don’t think I’m worried about the movie being bad?”

“If it is, I will personally find the people responsible and end them,” Luz threatened. Lucan in a bit of worry took a step back and began mounting Red. 

“Ok, we’ll I’m gonna get going… so I’ll see you guys!!!” He said as he then took off. Amity and Luz watched in confusion as Lucan disappeared over the trees.

“Uh, I thought he was staying here now, after what happened to his house?” Amity questioned. 

“He is… but maybe he’s just trying to rebuild it?” Luz guessed. “...or maybe I scared him off?”

“Don’t worry, Luz,” Amity said. “I’m sure that’s not the reason why Lucan took off. Maybe he had someplace to go?”

“Well, if it’s not… I wouldn’t be surprised…” Luz mumbled as she hung her head. 

“Luz? What’s going on with you?” Amity asked with concern. Luz sighed.

“I don’t know,” she said. “I guess with us going to the movie plus everything going on with Lucan and Eda and me… it’s a lot right now.”

“Hey, I get it… for the most part,” Amity said. “We all have those days where we’re overwhelmed, but that’s what happens in life, right?”

“Yeah, yeah I guess so… but still… I guess just looking at what happened to Lucan and his family just reminds me of my ma. I miss her so much.”

“I know you do, Luz… and I wish I can help you with that,” Amity sighed. Luz smiled back with a hint of sadness.

“But you are… I mean… you’re taking me to a movie tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Amity replied. “Yeah I guess I am.” The two then laughed in joy as they began walking towards the woods.

“Ok, if I walk you home?” Luz asked. Amity smiled.

“Sure… why not?” The two laughed again as they disappeared into the forest. Meanwhile, in the Owl House, Eda was watching the two leave.

“Ugh, they are adorable… just makes things more difficult…” she grunted as she walked away from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Luz was up in her room getting ready for the movie. 

“Ok, hat? Check! Outfit? Check! Staff?” Luz looked at the long white stick that she crafted for her costume. She added the finishing touch, which was the blue crystal, or in this case, a blue gem that Luz “borrowed” from Eda. 

“Check,” Luz stated as she then gripped the staff and raised it high into the air. “I am the good witch Azura! Warrior of Peace! And soon to be the greatest movie series in all the realms!” 

“What the heck are you doing, kid?!” Luz jumped in fright and quickly turned around to face Eda. 

“Oh hey, Eda. I’m just getting ready for the Good Witch Azura movie,” Luz explained. 

“Another one? Aren't those things on your... shiny circle things?” Eda questioned.

“Well technically yes, but this one is premiering tonight and its the first movie that actually follows the book! Not that the other movies are bad because they don’t.” 

“Oh great, and is everyone else dressing up for this thing or is it just you?” 

“Actually it’s just me and Amity going,” Luz answered. “Lucan had plans, Gus is helping his dad with something down at the news station and Willow is taking a weekend trip with her dads to somewhere off the Isles.”

“So just you and the Blight girl,” Eda said. “Interesting.”

“Yeah,” Luz replied. “I think this is the first time Amity and I are doing something together outside of school that isn’t life threatening.” 

“I wouldn’t call a date non-life threatening,” Eda whispered under her breath.

“What’d you say?” Luz asked.

“Nothing, I just want to make sure you and that Blight girl don’t do anything stupid tonight,” Eda quickly stated. 

“How can we do anything stupid?” Luz questioned. “We’re just seeing a movie!”

“Yes, but this isn’t like your world where nothing could happen, this is the Isles where literally anything can happen! So just make sure you’re back here by midnight or something.” 

Luz raised her eyebrow. “Eda, are you ok? You've been acting, weird lately…”

“I’m fine, kid! Just do what I told you, ok?” 

“Ok, ok, sorry... I just thought… you seemed very… protective…” Luz replied as she started walking out. “I gotta get going. I’ll be back… before midnight.”

“Good, and don’t tell me what happens in the movie.”

Luz stopped and turned around. “Why? You don’t want any spoilers?!”

“No, I just don’t want to hear anything about the movie.” 

“Oh, alright… well I’m going, see you Eda!” 

“Yeah… yeah…” Eda mumbled as she turned to the window and watched Luz leave the house. “Have fun, Luz.”

“Wow… you’re really having trouble with this.” 

Eda raised and turned her head as she saw Lilith standing in the doorway.

“Yeah…” Eda replied. “It seems like only yesterday I met Luz… now look at her… she’s got five spells… friends… and a… girlfriend.”

“You should be happy for her.”

“I am… I’m just worried about her…” Eda admitted. 

“I understand that, Edalyn, but you can’t hold her down like this.”

“Ugh… this is ridiculous…” Eda mumbled as she began walking past her sister. 

“Eda, just because you and Caine didn’t work out, doesn’t mean Ms. Blight and Luz won’t.”

Eda stopped dead in her tracks as she did a 180 and looked at her sister with anger.

“Don’t you even start with that, Lilith.”

“Edalyn, I understand where you’re coming from, but you can’t let that control how you handle this.”

“You’re one to talk!” Eda fired back. “At least I dated Caine, what did you do with Wendelin?!”

“I’m just saying, Eda…”

“No, you think you know what a heartbreak feels like, that moment when you realize a person you care about doesn’t feel the same for you?” Eda questioned. “No, you don’t! You’re just the witch that cursed her sister and turned in her love…”

“ENOUGH OF THIS!” Lilith and Eda were both caught off guard by the scream as Lucan entered the room with Red in hand. “Can you two just stop arguing for once?!” 

“What the heck are you doing here, kid?” Eda asked. “I thought you had plans?”

“I forgot something, but for the love of the titan I wish I didn’t because you two are just driving me nuts right now!” Lucan spat out in frustration. 

Eda then pointed to Lilith. “Hey, she’s the one that started all of this… literally!”

“And now I’m just trying to help, but you won’t open yourself up to it, or anything!” Lilith shouted. 

“Ok, stop it! Both of you!” Lucan blurted out. “These are my friends you two are talking about and in case you didn’t realize, my parents as well.”

The two witches stood silent as the boy glanced back-and-forth at them in pain. 

“I’m sorry,” Lucan added as he began heading down the hall towards the stairs. “But I just needed to let that out.”

Eda and Lilith stayed silent as they watched the boy disappear downstairs. Lilith then broke the silence with a sigh.

“Edalyn. Just talk to Luz when she gets back, she’ll understand…”

“But she won’t stop dating the Blight girl…”

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is you letting this go,” Lilith stated. Eda continued standing in silence as she turned away from Lilith and went to her room.

Meanwhile, at Blight Manor, Amity was up in her room with Emira getting ready for the movie. 

“Emira, I am literally five seconds away from blasting you out of my room,” Amity stated as she stood still while Emira put the finishing touches to her costume.

“Just hold still, Mittens,” Emira replied. “I told you, I want to make this perfect for your date!”

“Ok, well, hurry up! Luz and I are supposed to meet up in 30 minutes.”

“Don’t worry, Mittens. I’m almost done.”

“Good, and thanks,” Amity replied. “I definitely owe you for this.”

“I know, but you can worry about that after your date,” Emira teased as she stepped back and held. “There, all done!”

Amity opened her eyes as she looked down at her Azura costume. She was blown away by how spot-on it was. “Wow, Emira, you’re amazing.”

“Aww, thanks Mittens, now get going, I wouldn't want you to keep Luz waiting,” Emira said. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Amity blushed as she left her room. 

“Let me know how it goes!” Emira requested. 

Amity glanced back. “The movie?”

“No, the date, silly!” 

Amity blushed again as she chuckled, “Oh… right, yeah… sure.” Amity then ran down the hall and down the stairs. 

“Amity?” The youngest Blight stopped in her tracks as she turned to face her parents. 

“Mom, dad, I’m just... heading out, I’ll be back later,” Amity quickly spat out.

“I admire your costume, dear,” her mom said. “Seeing the new Azura movie, I presume?”

“Yeah… and I’m running a bit late…” 

“Are you going by yourself?” her father quickly questioned. 

“No!” Amity spat out. “I’m going with… my friends…”

“Really?” Mrs. Blight asked. “I thought you said Boscha and the others hated that series?”

“Well, Boscha hates them, but Skara, Amelia and Cat actually admire it…” 

“Oh, well then we won’t keep you!” Mr. Blight stated. “Have a good time, Amity.”

“Thanks, dad,” Amity replied as she turned and opened the front door. 

“Oh and Amity!” 

Amity turned around again. “Yeah, mom?”

“Is that human going with you and the others?” 

Amity froze as she didn’t know how to respond. 

“Not with us…” Amity began. “But I think I heard she was coming.” 

“Well, if you see her,” Mr. Blight began. “Keep your distance.”

Amity raised an eyebrow. “Why? I mean, yeah, Luz is a human, but she helped me defeat Grom, the Slitherbeast…”

“If I’m correct, Amity,” Mrs. Blight started. “Didn’t Luz provoke the Slitherbeast after she stole your wand?”

“Yeah…”

“And wasn’t it you who saved her from Grom?” her dad added.

“Yeah…”

“Then that settles it, Amity! That human causes trouble wherever she goes!” 

“But… she’s not that bad of a person,” Amity argued.

“Amity, don’t try and defend the human!” Mr. Blight replied. “She’s not even supposed to be here in the first place!”

“Your father is right, sweetie,” Mrs. Blight said. “That human sooner or later will leave and be out of everyone’s lives here on the Isles, so best to keep your space from her until then. Is that understood?”

Amity stood in silence as she comprehended the request. She looked out the door towards the town where Luz was most likely on her way to. 

“Amity?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Amity?!” Luz shouted as she walked down the main street of Bonesborough. “Amity!!” She continued glancing up and down the street as she approached the theater. 

“Come on,” Luz whispered as she looked up at the poster of Azura that was there. “Where are you, Ami… Amity!” Luz cheered as she saw her running towards her. Amity stopped right in front of Luz as she caught her breath. 

“Sorry I’m late, Luz…” Amity panted. “I got… caught up at home… Luz?” 

Luz stood quietly as she gazed upon the beauty that was Amity in her costume. 

“Luz?” Amity asked again as she put her hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Are you ok?”

Luz slowly snapped out of it as she mumbled, “Yeah, it’s just… you look… amazing! I mean your costume… it’s like you pulled it right out of the movie.”

Amity blushed. “Oh… thanks… Emira made it for me… she wanted to help out…”

“Huh?” Luz replied. “I should ask Emira to help out with costumes in the future.”

“Oh, yeah, she’d be happy to help,” Amity stated. “If you’re willing to help her with things, of course.”

“For an outfit like that, I’d do anything!”

“Oh, come on, I love your Azura costume, and your staff!” Amity’s eyes widen in realization. “Oh no! My staff for the costume! I forgot it!” 

“That’s ok, it’s better to forget that than your ticket!” Luz joked as she began reaching into her pocket. Her smile quickly went away as she glanced down at her pocket in worry. “Oh no.” Luz spat out as she quickly dug into her other pocket. “OH NO! I forgot my ticket! I have to go back and get it!”

“I can come with you,” Amity replied. 

“No, you save me a seat!” Luz shouted as she ran down the street. “I’ll be back before you know it!”

“Oh… ok,” Amity said as she watched Luz disappear down the street. 

“Ok, ok, ok…” Luz repeated to herself as she quickly got an idea. “Let’s see if this works!” Luz found an open area in the town and started using her staff to draw the teleportation glyph Lucan’s father used.

“Ok,” Luz whispered. “Just think about where you want to go… and…” Luz finished the glyph and took a deep breath. “Please work!” Luz closed her eyes as she stomped on the glyph. She kept her eyes shut as she listened to the sound of the spell seemingly working. Luz then opened her eyes as she saw where she was. 

“Woohoo! It worked! Teleportation baby!”

“Hiya Luz,” Luz quickly turned around and saw Hooty staring back at her. “Did you already get dumped, hoot, hoot,” he asked.

“What? No! I forgot my movie ticket, I’m here to grab it!” Luz answered.

“Was it that little paper thing I saw Eda with as she took off towards the town?” 

“What?! Eda’s got my ticket? Ok… ok, I got to get back!” Luz quickly turned around and began drawing up another glyph.

Meanwhile back at the movies, Amity was sitting down in the theater and putting her hat in the seat next to her. All of the seats were nearly filled despite the fact that the movie wouldn’t start for another 15 minutes. 

“Figures the world wouldn’t give Luz and I a break,” Amity mumbled in frustration as she looked up at the screen which was presenting a commercial ad. 

“Hello! I’m Tibblet-Tibblie Grimm Hammer the Third and I’m here to present the new Grimm Hammer Hammer! The newest and most officiant hammer of the construction coven! With a lifetime warranty, I guarantee you this hammer will never fail you!” 

Amity watched as two people stood up in front of her. One of them was the head of the construction coven while the other was Tiny Nose.

“Hey, I never hired that pig into my coven!” the head of the construction coven stated as they stormed out of the theater. 

“I need to get that hammer! I will destwoy evewything!” Tiny Nose shouted as she ran out as well. 

“Well, this is very entertaining…” Amity mumbled when suddenly she was spooked by Owlbert who landed on her shoulder.

“Oh! Owlbert?! What are you doing here!?” Amity questioned as the palisman took off back towards the front. Amity followed as she left her seat unoccupied and soon came back towards the lobby where she spotted Eda.

“Eda? Why are you here?” Amity asked. 

“Luz forgot this in her room, figured I’d save her the trouble of fetching it,” Eda replied as she looked around for Luz. She then slouched down in defeat. “And… I’m guessing she already ran back to the house…”

“Eda!” The Owl Lady stood straight back up as she turned her head back towards Luz who was running back in like the flash. “Thank you for bringing my ticket, I’m so glad you brought it, but I would’ve been fine because I used the teleportation glyph for the first time…”

“Woah, woah, woah slow down, Luz!” Eda interrupted as she handed Luz her ticket. “You used teleportation and you didn’t end up stuck somewhere? You just continue to impress.”

“Thanks Eda!” Luz quickly replied in a frenzy as she grabbed her ticket and ran back over to Amity. “I’m just happy, I’m not missing this premiere!”

“You’re welcome, kid, and since I’m here downtown, I’ll just stick around and wait for you two. How does that sound?” Eda said. 

Luz shrugged. “Ok… sure! Thanks Eda!” Luz repeated as she grabbed Amity’s hand. “Come on, Amity! Let’s go!” Amity in fright felt herself being flung back into the screening room as she and Luz were back on track. 

“Oh, I’m so excited for this!” Luz continued. “Thanks for saving me a… seat?” Luz stopped running as she spotted Amity’s hat on a seat, but the one next to her was taken. While Luz looked in worry, Amity looked in frustration as they walked down to their seats and saw Boscha sitting in one of them. 

“Oh here they Amity!” the three eyed witch stated as she picked up the hat. “Is this your seat?” 

“Actually, that’s Luz’s,” Amity answered. “My seat is the one you’re sitting in.”

“Oh, really?” Boscha questioned. “I mean, I didn’t take that seat because it had the hat there, but this seat…”

“Just… move, Boscha,” Amity requested. “Please?”

“Sorry, I’m too comfortable here,” Boscha replied. “But I think there’s a seat up there in the back!” 

Amity squinted in anger as Luz tried to defuse the situation. “Boscha… I didn’t know you were a fan of Good Witch Azura.” 

“Yeah,” Boscha replied. “I mean… I wasn’t a fan originally, but recently…”

“Great… great… well maybe if we could find a row of three we…”

“Sorry, round ears, but the theater is full, all that’s left is this seat here and the one in the back!”

Luz and Amity looked at each other in silence before scanning the room to check if Boscha was telling the truth. Unfortunately for them, Boscha was right. 

“Ok, well… I’ll sit in the back,” Luz replied as she glanced back over at Amity. Amity was standing there running through the options they had. 

Meanwhile back outside, Eda was leaving the theater as she headed downtown. 

“Alright, let’s see, what can I do for 2 and a half hours?” The Owl Lady asked herself as she slowly stopped after spotting a hooded figure holding a familiar staff. Eda squinted in suspicion as she saw the figure with the hawk staff heading into the night market.


	4. Chapter 4

“Amity?” Luz asked as the two stood in the aisle. Amity was still running through the other options they had. Only two were coming into her mind that wouldn’t lead to much conflict. One, they could simply leave and come back another time. Boscha would be annoyed by it because she would’ve failed splitting them up, but that would ruin the thrill of opening night for Luz and Amity. Two, Amity would sit next to Boscha while Luz went to the back. They would both see the movie premiere, not waste their money, but they wouldn’t be together and Boscha would pretty much win. 

“Amity?” Luz repeated. “Are you ok if I sit in the back?”

“Yeah, Amity?” Boscha questioned. “Are you ok with Luz sitting in the back?”

Amity glanced up to the empty seat in the back of the theater. 

“Where’s Skara, Amelia and Cat?” Amity asked. Boscha shrugged.

“I don’t know, I didn’t invite them,” she stated as she folded her arms and looked up at the screen in annoyance. Amity’s eyes went back up to the lone seat. 

“Ok,” Amity said. “I’ll sit here with you, Boscha.” she then turned to Luz and held her hand. “I’ll… see you when the movie’s over, Luz.”

Luz gave Amity a half smile. “Yeah… yeah…” Luz then began walking up towards the back to the last seat, while Amity slowly sat down next to Boscha. 

“It’s so good to finally be back together,” Boscha said as she inspected her nails. Amity wasn’t paying attention to her old friend and was waiting for the trailers to start. 

“By the way, I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day,” Boscha whispered to Amity who was still ignoring her. “I know it must’ve been hard for you to attack Lucan like that.”

Amity kept her cool on the outside, but she felt the comment hit her on the inside. 

“I haven’t seen him at school since that day,” Boscha added. “What happened to him?”

Amity stayed silent which started making Boscha annoyed. 

“Look, I’m not trying to make things awkward, I just wanted to say thank you for sticking by me, even though I did go a tad too far in the duel.” 

Amity closed her eyes as she knew she had to start snapping back and retaliated. “I wouldn’t call sharing one’s darkest secrets to the school while he’s lying on the ground nearing death… a tad.” The Blight girl replied as she turned to the three eyed witch. 

“Oh don’t get ahead of yourself!” Boscha teased. “He was fine.”

“Do you really believe that? I mean look at what happened afterwards!” 

“I did,” Boscha stated. “He attacked me and you stopped it! So thank you Amity!” 

“I only attacked him because I was trying to save him from his curse.” 

Boscha’s eyes widened in curiosity, “So he does have a curse!” 

“Not anymore!” Amity shot down. “It’s gone, and because of you, maybe himself as well.” 

“Don’t blame me for what he refused to acknowledge!” 

Meanwhile in the back of the theater, Luz had finally made it to her seat or at least the aisle that it was in. 

“Scuse me! Pardon me! Watch your extra foot!” she rapidly spat out as she worked her way down the row. She finally made it to her seat and plopped down in both relief and disappointment. 

“Well, this night just got less exciting,” she sighed as she glanced down at Amity and Boscha and saw the two arguing.

“I’m so sorry, Amity,” Luz whispered as she then hung her head.

“Yeah, Boscha has been really sinister lately.” Luz’s head shot up as she turned to her right and saw Skara staring back at her.

“Skara? What are you doing here?” Luz asked. She then spotted two more familiar faces. “What are all of you doing here?!”

“We wanted to see the movie, Luz!” Cat replied.

“Yeah, we’re huge fans of Azura too!” Amelia added. 

“The only reason why we haven’t brought it up is because Boscha hates that series,” Skara explained as she glanced down towards the front. “But… she knew you and Amity would be here… so I guess she… decided to come.”

“Did you know she would?” Luz asked. 

“We had a feeling, but we knew we couldn’t persuade her to back out of this,” Cat answered. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry she had to ruin your night,” Skara sighed. “We know you and Amity were looking forward to it.”

“Well… at least I’m not completely alone,” Luz shrugged. 

“You’re really cool, Luz, if you ever want to hang out, we’d love to have you,” Amelia replied. 

“Thanks guys…” Luz said as she chuckled. “This’ll be fun to tell, Eda.”

“Hello madam!” a salesman said to Eda in the night market. “Are you interested in any elf teeth?”

“No thanks, buster,” the Owl Lady replied as she continued walking past him. 

“Ok, how about the shell of a Snaggleback?!” the man offered as he held out a shell. 

“I’m not here to shop,” Eda stated as she soon disappeared from the salesman’s sight. “Where are you, kid?” she whispered as glanced up and down the area. 

“What are you doing here, Edalyn?!” Eda stopped and turned around as Lilith stood behind her with a hood on.

“What am I doing here?” Eda questioned. “What are you doing here!?”

“I saw you leave!” Lilith answered. “So I followed you and saw you here!”

“Wow, you really are slowpoke,” Eda groaned. “You missed the part where I dropped off Luz’s ticket at the movies and then spotted the Fortis kid coming in here!” 

“What? That’s absurd!” Lilith replied. “Why would the boy come here?”

“I don’t know! That’s why I’m here!” Eda stated. “So why don’t you just go back to the house and… work on your magic or something?!”

“Edalyn, if this situation involves the boy, then maybe I should help!” 

“No, it’ll just make it easier for the kid to spot us! I swear, Caine taught him to be a haunting spirit.”

“Well, too bad, I’m here, so I’m staying…” Lilith stated. “Speaking of which, did the human actually forget her ticket?”

“Yes, she did!” Eda quickly fired back. “What do you think, I snatched it out of her pocket so I could have an excuse to come downtown to see her?”

“Yes.”

“Ugh, of course you would think that,” Eda mumbled as she turned and kept walking. “Fine you can tag along for this.”

“Good.”

“But, seriously, keep your head down, I don’t want the kid spotting us.”

“Too late.” Eda froze in place as she and Lilith watched Lucan appear in front of them from the shadows and removed his hood.

“Oh, great,” Eda groaned before turning to Lilith. “You see!” 

“This wasn’t my fault, you were the one that was shouting!” Lilith whined.

“Ok, I’m shutting this down right now,” Lucan interrupted. “Can both of you just let me be, please?”

“Oh, let you be?” Eda questioned. “Sure, I would love to leave you alone here in the night market.” she added sarcastically. 

“Ok, ok, this isn’t what it looks like,” Lucan admitted as he observed his staff. “I’m not here to buy anything if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Then why are you here?” Lilith asked. Lucan glanced over at Lilith before turning back towards the darker part of the market. Lilith looked in his direction and slowly felt dredd enter her body as she recognized the area. 

“I’m here to make sure what happened to me,” Lucan turned back to the Clawthrone sisters, “doesn’t happen to anyone else.”


	5. Chapter 5

Amity looked at Boscha with frustration as the two continued arguing. 

“I don’t blame Lucan for not telling us about his curse!”

“Well, the least he could do was admit that his parents were low-life traitors.”

“Why should Lucan acknowledge the mistakes of his parents?” Amity questioned.

“I don’t know. Maybe because it’s better that way?” Boscha said. “I mean, would you try to hide that fact if it were your parents?”

Amity stayed silent as she glanced back up to Luz as she remembered what happened less than an hour ago.

“Amity? Is that understood?” Mrs. Blight repeated herself as she stood next to her husband. Amity closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned back to her parents. 

“Yeah, mom, I understand,” Amity replied. “If I see Luz, keep my distance.”

Amity then watched as both of her parents nodded. 

“Excellent,” Mr. Blight said. “You may leave now.” 

“Have a good time at the movie,” Mrs. Blight added as she and Mr. Blight began walking away. Amity slowly walked out the front door and closed it. She then began heading towards the gate hanging her head in defeat.

“Amity? Would you?” Boscha repeated as Amity came out of the memory and turned to her old friend.

“You know I would,” Amity answered. “My parents think everyone below them is just that, below them, and since I’m their daughter, I should act the same. But you know what Boscha, I’m done acting like that and you should too.”

“You can’t be serious! Gosh, did that human use a love potion on you or something?”

“No, she just showed me that not everyone has to treat some like friends and others like garbage. What you’re doing now, what I used to do, is something that you need to let go off, Boscha.”

“And what’s that, Amity.” 

“Being afraid of not being on top.”

Boscha replied by squinting in anger. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

“Yes, you are… because that’s what I felt too… and just like you, I hid it under anger and acting like a bully.”

“You know what, Blight?” Boscha stated. “Why don’t we just watch the movie?”

“Yeah,” Amity replied. “I can do that.” The two then turned their heads to the screen as the trailers ended and the movie was about to start. 

“Yes! It’s starting! It’s starting!” Luz squealed in her seat. 

“Oh, I can’t wait!” Skara said.

“Neither can I!” Amelia cheered. 

“Me too!” Cat cried out as they all watched the movie begin. 

“Oh… I hope every fan of this will be satisfied!” Luz stated. 

“Ok, kid!” Eda sighed as she rubbed her eyes in annoyance before continuing to talk to Lucan. “Trust me when I say this, but that’s not a good idea.”

“You tried this before?” Lilith asked her sister. 

“Yes, multiple times in fact.”

“What happened?” Lucan questioned. “You got caught? To many guards?”

“No, what do you think I am? An amatuar criminal who always gets locked up?” 

“Yes,” Lucan and Lilith said at the same time. Eda groaned. 

“Yeesh, tough crowd. But, no, I made sure the curse section of the market was nothing but dust each time, but each and every time they bring it back.”

“It’s true,” Lilith added. “I, myself… have tried a few times as well.”

Eda snapped her head over to Lilith in shock. “Wait really?!”

Lilith slowly nodded. “Yes… I had… days where the guilt was too much to handle… and this was the only place I would think about.” 

“Well, if this place keeps coming back then who’s incharge of it? Belos?”

“No clue, kid,” Eda answered. “Belos has his ways, but even he wouldn’t dare take charge of this.”

“Then why don’t you help me find out who is!” Lucan suggested.

“Oh, so now you want our help? Not happening, kid, it’s too risky,” the Owl Lady said. 

“I’m not asking you to help me stop whoever’s responsible…”

“No, but I’m not letting you go on this stupid quest to find them!” Eda snapped. “There’s no point in trying to find them and you’re just a kid! Why can’t you just be happy that your curse is gone and have friends to be with?”

“Because like I said, what happened to me shouldn’t happen to anyone else!” Lucan closed his eyes as he turned away from the sisters. “My life, my mother’s life, my father’s life was ruined by this curse. There are people out there whose lives have been ruined by curses.” the boy then turned to Eda and Lilith. “I mean look at you two!”

Eda and Lilith glanced at each other as they both thought about the kid’s argument. Lucan then faced Lilith. “What you did was wrong, I know that, but what would you have done if this wasn’t here?” 

Lilith turned her head away from him as she let the question sink in. Eda meanwhile broke her silence. 

“Kid, I know this is something you’ve probably been planning for, but you can’t try and go after something like this all by yourself at your age.”

“So I should just stand by and watch as countless lives are ruined by this? Should I hope that they all have people like Luz and Amity or even my parents to save them?”

“I know it’s a hard thing to swallow, kid,” Eda replied. “But life doesn’t always give everyone a fair chance.” Eda hung her head as she glanced at her sister. “Sometimes life will throw something your way and you don’t know how to take it.”

Lilith sighed as she chimed in. “And sometimes you, yourself, will make mistakes that will forever change it.” 

“But if there’s one thing that I’ve learned,” Eda began. “And I can thank Luz for this…” Eda glanced back at the movie theater, “is to never waste the things and opportunities you have right now.” 

Lucan’s eyes went away from Eda as he contemplated the intriguing wisdom the Owl Lady gave him. 

“She’s right, Lucan,” Lilith said. “You can try to help people everyday, but you are only a child and you now have friends who care for you.” Lilith looked at her sister as she finished. “Changing the world takes time, but one should look at the benefits of life before trying to change it.”

Lucan now had his back to the Clawthorne sisters as he continued thinking. They had a point, but a part of him still wanted to do something… but he was just a kid…

“I just felt like…” Lucan began. “With my dad gone… that I needed to do this… to make him proud… because it’s what he would do.”

Eda smiled. “Yeah… you’re probably right… but the thing is… you’re not your old man.”

Lucan glanced down at the dirt before looking back at Eda with a smile. Suddenly, a glowing lasso flew into the mix and wrapped itself around Lucan. 

“What the...!?” the boy blurted out as he felt himself being pulled away into the market. 

“Kid!” Eda shouted as she and Lilith quickly followed. 

“Yes! I've caught one! Can’t wait to cash this kid in!”

“I am not for sale you, pig!” Lucan shouted as he struggled to break free.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Eda groaned as she realized who it was. 

“Sorry, my dear boy,” Tibbles chuckled. “But there is a fine bounty for your arrest and I’m here to collect!”

“You might want to check your dates, Tibbles!” Eda replied as she and Lilith picked up the pig. 

“What?! You again?! Unhand me!”

“So from a shop, to the circus, to bounty hunting? Weird cycle you got.”

“I also sell products... but that doesn’t matter, let me go!” 

“Sorry, but I’m not letting you take this kid, he’s mine.” 

“Not for long!” Tibbles replied as he quickly pulled out the new Grimm Hammer Hammer and tossed it at Eda. The Owl Lady however quickly dodged it and the hammer connected with a booth leveling it. 

“Oops.”

“Yeah, that’s not good,” Eda replied as she saw a jar from the booth break open. From that jar, a giant green glowing spirit emerged from it and quickly took off for the theater. 

“That’s really not good!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh! The duel at the Bog of Immediate Regret!” Luz squealed as she watched Azura raise her staff towards her rival, Hecate, who was slowly getting back up from the ground. 

“Hecate! Yield! You can’t win this!” Azura shouted to the three-faced witch. 

“I won’t!” Hecate screamed. “Not to you!” 

“Hecate, please!” Azura pleaded as she aimed. “Don’t make me do this!” 

Hecate was now on her feet as she looked at Azura in anger. “Go ahead… do it… end it!” 

“Come on, Azura!” Luz whispered. “Do the right thing!” 

Azura held her staff towards her enemy, her rival. She closed her eyes in anger as she wanted to finish her off… but she couldn’t. She lowered her staff and hung her head in defeat. 

“I… I won’t…” Azura muttered and then stood tall. “I won’t do it, Hecate!”

“Weak,” Boscha groaned as she rolled her eyes and turned away from the screen. 

“You know,” Amity started as she gave Boscha a smirk. “This reminds me of a duel I saw recently.”

“Don’t even try,” Boscha replied as she continued ignoring the movie. 

Hecate turned her head away from the good witch and the face on her left side looked off into distance, while her middle face contemplated and the face on her right side just stared at Azura. She then had her main face turn back to Azura and spoke softly.

“Why?” she asked. Azura hung her head again and sighed. 

“Because…” Suddenly she was interrupted by a large whoosh behind her. 

“Ha, ha, ha! Now I’ve got you, Azura!” 

Luz gasped in shock. “Oh they brought the Gildersnake?! Maybe they’ll bring in Malin Gael!”

“OH,” Amelia moaned. “He’s so dreamy!”

“Yeah,” Cat sighed. “I wish he was real though!” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t conjured him up or something,” Skara replied. 

“I’m a fangirl, not an obsessed crazy person,” Cat fired back. 

“Uh, guys?” Luz quickly interrupted. “Sorry, but can we watch this, please?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry!” Skara quickly spat out as the four watched the Gildersnake try to attack Azura. The good witch quickly jumped out of the way and landed near the trees in the bog. 

“Gildersnake! Slithered out of your hole did you now?” 

“Yesss!” the giant telepathic snake hissed. “To be honessst, I was wondering why I should jussst wait for you there when I could come and eat you here!”

“Well, maybe so you could live a little longer!” Azura said as she fired a blast at the snake. The snake took the shot and hissed even louder.

“OW! That actually hurt, but no matter, I won’t let thissss ssstop me!” 

“Take your best shot!” Azura replied as she readied herself.

“Perhapsss, I should try another ssssnack!” the snake stated as he glanced over to Hecate.

“What?” Hecate spat out in horror. 

“Oh no!” Luz cried out. “Hecate!”

“Oh,” Boscha replied with a smirk. “Now this just got interesting.”

“Of course it did,” Amity whispered under her breath. The theater watched as the snake began to lunge toward Hecate as she tried to get out of the way. However, right before the snake got there, a giant green beam of light burst into the room and collided with the screen. 

“What the heck is happening?!” Skara cried out. 

“I don’t know!” Luz shouted. “I didn’t think there would be theater special effects.” Everyone watched as the beam submerged in the screen, but to everyone’s horror the screen was somewhat gone because the Gildersnake lunged into the theater and nearly destroyed the first row.

“Ow, what? What is this? What is going on?” the snake asked in confusion as he quickly looked around the theater. 

“Uh… tell me this is normal for movies in this realm,” Luz chuckled to the others who were looking in pure terror at the giant snake.

“Ok, I don’t know who you people are,” the snake continued. “But I don’t care, becaussse to me, you’re food!” The snake then once again lunged at the crowd as it tried to take a bit out of the audience and swallow them whole. However, most of the crowd was able to avoid the attack and watched as part of the first few rows were turned into splitters. 

“Ok, I’m out of here!” Boscha screamed in panic as she quickly jumped out of her seat and stepped over Amity. The Blight girl soon followed as she glanced towards the back where Luz and company were also starting to make a break for it.

“Oh, come on! Don’t leave!” the snake whined. “Just one of you, any of you, let me eat you, sssseriously, I’m sssstarving here, you want a giant telepathic ssssnake to sssstarve?”

The snake’s answer was given to him in the form of everyone now out of the theater leaving him all alone in the room. 

“Well, thisss day hasss been sssseriously sssstupid!”

Meanwhile, back outside, Lucan was talking to the owner of the green spirit that had just escaped.

“Uh, what exactly was that?” he asked. 

“That… was a new spirit I created… I call it… Live Action!”

“That’s a stupid name,” Eda replied. 

“Hey, it took me a week to come up with that,” the owner shouted. 

“Then that’s even more stupid!” Eda stated. “Now tells us what exactly it does and how we stop it!”

“Unhand me, you old… cheating… hag!” Tibbles squealed as Eda continued holding him, but now tied up. 

“Can it porkchop! Don’t make me drop you off at the meat market!”

“NO! I’ll be quiet!” 

“Good, now anyway, back to it!” Eda said to the owner.

“Ok, ok! Well, it’s a simple spirit that enters a movie or show and is able to bring here to our world!”

“Oh, that’s just great!” Lucan groaned in frustration. 

“I don’t believe that is legal,” Lilith replied. 

“Well… I took liberties!” the owner chuckled. Suddenly, there was a giant eruption that took place down the way. Eda, Lilith and Lucan all turned their heads towards the theater as the Gildersnake rose up and looked down on the people of Bonesborough.

“Nice job with the liberties, pal,” Lucan said. 

“Oh no,” the owner weeped as he ducked his head. 

“Oh no, indeed!” Eda shouted as she reached over, grabbed the man and yanked him back up.

“Tell us how to stop that thing!” 

“Well… if you destroy one of the major parts of the movie or show, then the spell should break!”

“Oh really? Well, maybe you aren’t that stupid.”

“I figured it was the best option,” the owner replied.

“Better than, I don’t know, a counterspell!?” Lucan questioned. 

“Don’t judge me!”

“Too late, we all did!” Eda replied. 

“Yes, I’m with her too!” Tibbles said. “That was quite…” Eda watched in shock as Lucan grabbed the pig and threw him down the way to the market. 

“Huh, nice throw with that pigskin,” Eda chuckled. 

“Thanks,” Lucan stated. “Now why don’t we try and take that thing out?” he added as he glanced up at the giant snake who was still looking around. 

“Ok, this is really weird, it was just winter and daytime, now it’s night time but fall?” it asked in confusion.

“That thing doesn’t seem very bright,” Lilith concluded. 

“No, no it doesn’t,” Eda replied as she watched Lucan mount his staff. 

“Woah, hang on kid!” 

“What?” Lucan questioned. 

“If you find Luz and the Blight girl, get them as far away from this thing as possible!”

“But, they could help out,” Lucan debated. 

“I don’t care, this is your mess and I don’t want them caught in it!” Eda shouted.

“AHH!” Eda, Lilith and Lucan all turned their heads back towards the snake as it began slithering around the town. They then watched as Luz, Amity, Boscha and company were crouched down hiding underneath the destroyed theater as the snake started circling it.

“I think they already are, Edalyn,” Lilith replied.


	7. Chapter 7

“Amity!” Luz shouted as she and the others ran into her and Boscha. “Are you ok!?”

“I’m fine!” Amity replied as they watched the snake break through the theater destroying the main structure of the building. 

“MOVE!” Amity screamed as she pushed the group towards the exit. As the building came down, the six were able to escape before they were crushed. 

“Woah,” Cat said. “That was close.”

“Yeah, because you were all in my way!” Boscha snapped at the group as she tried to continue down the street. However, the snake smacked the building next to the theater and it landed directly in front of Boscha. The three eyed witch stood in front of the debris in shock as she quickly turned around and walked back to the group.

“Ok, well I'm not going that way!” she stated as she crouched down with the group in terror and faced Luz. “So… what’s your plan?”

“Uh, plan?” Luz said in confusion. 

“Yeah, I mean, you’ve defeated giant monsters before right?! So what’s your plan?” 

“I… don’t have one yet!”

“Then think one up!” Boscha screamed. 

“Boscha!” Amity blurted out. “Leave her alone”

“Yeah, Boscha,” Skara replied. “I mean, you can’t expect Luz to always be prepared for stuff like this, no offense Luz.”

“None taken, Skara,” Luz calmly said. “But we do need to take that snake down before it destroys the town!”

“So, like I said before, what’s the plan?” Boscha repeated. 

“Well… if we hit the snake with a strong enough spell it should go down!” Luz stated. 

“Great!” Boscha shouted. “Does anyone have any powerful spells?”

“Do you?” Amity questioned. Boscha squinted in anger. While Amelia, Cat and Skara looked in worry. 

“Enough!” Luz quickly spat out as she stood up. “We can’t get anything done if we just keep arguing! We need to do something now!”

Suddenly a part of the theater burst open and the group turned their heads in shock. 

“No way!” Cat said as Azura and Hecate stepped out of the rubble. 

“What in the name of the Sword of Shannara is this?!” Azura blurted out as she looked around the town. 

“Oh my… titan,” Luz whispered. “Azura!? Hecate?!” 

“Yes?” Azura replied. “Who are you? Who are all of you?”

“And where are we?!” Hecate shouted. 

“Uh…” Amity started. “You are in Bonesborough… on the Boiling Isles.” 

“Oh… ok,” Azura replied as she looked up at the Gildersnake.

“Well, regardless of where we are, we can’t let that snake reign havoc!”

“Who’s we?” Hecate questioned. Azura then turned to the three faced witch. 

“Hecate, I need your help.”

“Forget it!” Hecate replied. “I’ll just head back while you deal with this, oh great warrior of peace!”

“Hecate please,” Azura begged. “I can’t face this thing alone!”

“We can help!” Luz shouted as she ran over to the good witch.

“Are you sure?” Azura questioned. “No offense, but you are a child.”

“I know I can, Azura!” Luz stated. “And so can my friends!” she added as she gestured to the five girls standing there. 

“Uh, sorry,” Boscha stated. “But we are not friends!” 

“Boscha, come on, we need all the help we can get!” Amelia chimed in.

“LUZ! AMITY!” The group turned their heads to the sky as Lucan flew in and stopped feet away from them.

“Lucan? What are you doing here?” Amity asked.

“Right now, saving you guys and trying to stop that thing!” he answered. “Now hop on and get out of here!”

“Uh, newsflash Fortis!” Boscha said. “There’s six of us, which if I’m to assume correctly is too many for that staff!”

“Yeah, but what if we don’t need a staff?” Luz suggested as she walked over to a small area of dirt created by the debris and began drawing a glyph.

“I can get you guys to safety while Lucan, Azura and I takedown the snake!” Luz proposed.

“What?!” Amity shouted. “Luz, you and Lucan can’t do this alone!”

“I admire your bravery, child, but I agree as well,” Azura stated. 

“But, with Azura, you guys don't need to be here, you'll be safe!” Luz replied. 

“But I don’t want you getting hurt!” Amity fired back. 

“I can say the same for both of you!” Lucan chimed in. “Get yourselves out of here while Azura and I deal with the snake!”

“Sounds good to me!” Boscha replied as she ran over to Luz's glyph.

“Same here!” Hecate said as she started walking away. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Lucan’s eyes shot up towards the snake as it dove down towards Boscha with his mouth wide open. 

“Boscha watch out!” Lucan screamed as he in the blink of an eye bolted over to Boscha and tackled her out of the way of the snake. The shockwave from the strike then caused more of the theater to collapse and Azura noticed more debris about to come down on Hecate. 

“HECATE!” the good witch shouted as she pushed the three faced witch out of the way. Hecate watched as she was taken out of harm's way and saw Azura take part of the rubble. 

“Azura!” Luz shouted. “Are you ok?”

Azura chuckled. “I’ve dealt with worse, child.”

The snake then began to rise back up as it had left a crater from it’s strike.

“OW, that hurt!” it said. Hecate looked at the debris and back at Azura.

“You were almost crushed by that,” she said to the good witch.

“It would’ve been you if I hadn’t,” Azura replied. Luz meanwhile was over with Amity as they helped Lucan and Boscha get up from the ground.

“Are you guys ok?” Amity asked.

Lucan was quickly on his feet as he dusted himself off. 

“I’m fine,” he replied with a monotone. Boscha meanwhile was glancing over to Lucan in a look of surprise.

“You… saved me,” Boscha muttered. 

“Yeah, I did,” Lucan stated as he turned to Luz and the others. “Looks like we have no other choice but to fight this thing.”

“I can’t say we have other options,” Luz replied as she looked at the crater where her glyph used to be. 

“Uh, hi?” the group glanced back up at the snake. “Yeah, you know I could hear you guyssss talking the whole time right?” he said. 

“Then listen to this!” Amelia shouted as she, Cat and Skara blasted with a combined banshee scream. Amity and Luz plugged their ears in pain as the snake screamed in agony from the bleeding sound of the spell.

“OWW, my earssss!” he cried out. “I wish I had handsss to cover my earssss! Ow!”

The snake then began to bobble his head as his ears continued to have a large ringing sound, keeping it from hearing anything else.

“Yeah! Banshee screams! Represent!” Skara shouted. 

“Ha! Take that you limbless slime!” Azura replied as she then looked at the three girls. 

“Nice job, children!”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Cat blushed. 

“Well, that nothing just gave us a chance to attack,” Lucan said as he mounted Red once again. “I’ll fly up and try to land a few hits on it, you guys do what you can from down here!”

“Wait, Lucan!” Luz quickly spat out. “I have an idea!”

“Luz!” The group once again turned and watched as Eda and Lilith flew in and landed.

“Alright everyone, fantasy night is over, we’re leaving!”

“No Eda! I have a plan!” Luz shouted. 

“Sorry, Luz!” Eda said. “But we’re getting out of here!”

“No Eda!” Luz replied. “We can’t just run, we have to try to fight this thing!”

“I agree with Luz, Ms. Eda,” Azura chimed in. “We need to work together to defeat the Gildersnake!”

“Sorry, Ms. Fancy Dress, but I’m not letting any of my kids get hurt!”

“Eda! We know the Azura books better than anyone!” Amity argued. “We can help Azura fight this thing!”

“No, not gonna happen!”

“Edalyn, Ms. Blight brings up a good…”

“Shut up, Lilith! I’m not doing it!”

“Then I'm not getting your permission!” Luz shouted as she reached into her pockets and pulled out a set of wind glyphs. She then held them in her hands, pressed them with her thumbs and blasted off towards the snake.

“LUZ!”


	8. Chapter 8

Luz flew up to the building that was still standing and looked at the giant snake in determination.

“Alright, Gildersnake!” she stated as she whipped out a set of fire glyphs. “Eat this sucka!”

Luz then tossed the cards up towards the snake which connected with it’s chest. Luz then watched as a fire began which burned a small area of the snake’s skin.

“OW, who did that!?” the snake screamed as it looked down at Luz. “What?! Oh come on! More tiny humans?!”

“You got a problem with tiny humans?!” Luz questioned. 

“What?!” the snake replied which caused Luz to remember what happened a minute ago.

“Oh right, you’re deaf right now,” she said as the snake came down for a strike. Luz quickly whipped out another set of wind glyphs and leaped over the snake’s head as it dug it’s head into the building. Luz then landed on top of the snake and continued whipping out fire glyphs. 

“Ugh!” the snake shouted as it pulled out of the building. “Where did you go?!” 

As the snake began looking back around, Luz was slowly getting up to the head of the snake.

“Alright, almost there, almost there,” she whispered as she stumbled a bit as the snake continued moving it’s head around. 

“LUZ!” 

The human turned her head around as Eda flew up to her and scooped her up.

“EDA?!” Luz then watched as Eda casted a rope spell around her. “What are you doing?!” Luz quickly shouted. 

“Getting you out of here, Luz!” Eda screamed in anger. “You can’t keep doing this! You can’t keep trying to play hero!”

“If I don't, who will?!”

“Anyone else! Someone who’s old enough to handle this!” Eda answered.

“But I can’t just stand by and watch other people get hurt!”

“Yes, you can Luz!”

“No, Eda! I can’t! Why can’t you accept that fact! After everything we’ve been through!”

“Because the more you keep doing this, the better the chance you’ll end up hurt or worse!”

“You don’t think I know that?!” Luz questioned. 

“No, I don’t!”

“Eda, please, just let me do this!”

“No, Luz! Stop trying to play hero, stop trying to go behind my back, stop trying to date…” Eda quickly covered her mouth after spitting out the last part. She then looked at Luz who was staring back at her with eyes widened.

“You… didn’t want me to date Amity?” the human whispered. Eda hung her head in defeat and sighed.

“Yes… I was… afraid of what could happen if you dated her…”

“Eda,” Luz said with a caring voice. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Eda stayed silent for a second as she looked away from Luz as they flew over the town. 

“Because I was… scared, Luz,” she replied. “I was scared of showing another part of my softer side to… considering how much I’ve already shown.”

“Eda, I’m scared about this too,” Luz said. “I really like Amity, but I don’t want to risk my relationship with her in any way. But, I also don’t just want the two of us to worry about the possible downfall!”

Suddenly, the two heard a battle cry as they looked down to the theater and watched as Azura leaped up into the sky and began firing a barrage at the snake.

“Face my power, Gildersnake!” she stated as the snake began to shake in terror from the attack.

“OW!” Gildersnake shouted as it quickly snapped at the witch knocking her back.

“Ugh!” Azura grunted as she flew back and landed back on the ground. The snake then felt a series of blows from behind as Lucan and Lilith flew up from behind to deliver a strike.

“What?” the snake cried out as it whipped it’s head back towards them. Lucan smiled as he slowly stood up on his staff and conjured a blue circle. 

“Open wide!” he shouted as he blasted a bolt of lightning at the snake. The bolt landed on top of the snake’s head causing it to fall to the ground. Waiting for the snake on the ground was Amity and company as they each took a shot at the monster. 

“Take this!” Boscha began as she hurled a flaming rock at the snake which connected with it’s right eye. The snake then jerked it’s head to the left in pain and, according to plan, faced Amity who conjured an abomination fist and uppercutted it. The snake’s head flung up into the air from the hit and from behind, Hecate jumped up and slammed the snake’s head back into the ground. Cat, Amelia and Skara then blasted the snake with another round of banshee screams, while Boscha threw another fire rock at the snake’s other eye to completely blind it.

“Woah!” Luz said as she and Eda witnessed the attack. “Did you help plan that?”

“Nope,” Eda answered. “I went straight after you.”

The two continued watching as Lucan, Lilith and Azura came back to the group as the snake went seemingly unconscious. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that actually worked,” Lilith stated. 

“Perhaps, I should put more faith in young blood,” Azura replied with a chuckle before turning to Hecate, “Thank you, Hecate. That was quite a blow you delivered on this thing.”

“Yeah, it was quite a thrill to experience. That and watching you get knocked across the sky,” Hecate said. 

“That was only to distract it,” Azura argued. 

“Sure it was.” The two witches then slowly laughed it off while the rest of the group talked. 

“That was so cool!” Skara shouted. 

“Wait until everyone at school hears about this!” Cat said.

“I can’t believe we actually did this!” Amelia squealed. 

“Yeah,” Amity muttered as she looked up into the sky towards Luz and Eda.

“Eda…” Luz started. “Take me…”

“Uh… take you where? Home? Down there?”

“Wait, I thought you were going to take me home?”

Eda sighed. “You know what, Luz… I’ll leave that to you… make the call.”

Luz sat there tied up on the Owlbert as she thought about it. A part of her wanted to go back down and congratulate the group for taking down the snake, while also asking Azura and Hecate some questions, but another part of her wanted to leave and forget the fact that she did abandon the group and attempt to fight off the snake alone. She continued thinking about it as Lucan observed the snake.

“Lucan?” Amity asked. “Is everything ok?”

“I don’t think so,” Lucan answered as he turned to the good witch, “Azura? Can you figure out if this is… you know?”

“Dead? Of course,” Azura replied as she walked over to the snake. 

“Don’t do anything stupid!” Boscha quickly spat out as Azura and Lucan got closer to the snake.

“Surprise attack!” Azura and Lucan jumped back in fright as the snake rapidly snapped at the two. “Get in my mouth, get in my mouth, come on!!!” it continued screaming.

“Not happening serpent!” Lucan shouted as he held his staff out which started illuminating a blue glow. Suddenly a storm cloud formed high above the area and a single giant bolt of lightning came down. However, the snake quickly jerked itself back and by some form of luck avoided the bolt.

“What?!” Lucan shouted in frustration.

“YES!” the snake screamed in joy. “Finally, I catch a break!” 

“Don’t savor the moment!” Boscha chimed in as she fired another flaming rock at the blind serpent which this one went directly into its nose.

“AH! My nose! It burns! Burns I say!”

“Yes! Right on target!” Boscha cheered. 

“Let’s try this again!” Lucan said as he tried conjuring up another lightning spell, however the snake this time propelled itself towards the boy and sent him flying down the way.

“LUCAN!” Amity shouted as she ran after him. Boscha and company meanwhile began attacking the snake once again.

“The only thing that’ll hurt him is me!” Boscha stated as flung another rock at the snake.

“You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!” Cat screamed. 

“Yeah, you mess with him, you mess with Hexside!” Skara blurted out.

“Represent!” Amelia chimed in. 

“Wow, do I hate school spirit nowadays!” Lilith sighed as she, Azura and Hecate also delivered strikes. Meanwhile, from above Luz and Eda were still hovering over the fight.

“Luz?!” Eda shouted. “What’s the play here?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Lucan?” Amity muttered as she got to Lucan and nestled her arms around him on the ground. “Lucan? Are you ok?”

Lucan replied with a cough and a grunt as he looked up at Amity. “Can’t go a day without a beating, can I?”

Amity couldn’t help but chuckle as she helped Lucan up. “No, no I don’t think you can.”

The two got to their feet, but Lucan looked down at his right arm in agony. 

“What’s wrong?” Amity asked as Lucan held Red in his left hand.

“I… I think my arm’s broken…” He replied as he glanced over to the snake as it continued to take to beating.

“Well… let’s get you out of here,” Amity stated as spotted Luz and Eda come down from the sky.

“Lucan!” Luz said as she got off of Owlbert. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, Luz.”

Luz hung her head. “I’m so sorry I took off like that.”

“It’s fine, Luz,” Lucan replied. “You just didn’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“But, you did anyway!” Luz pointed out as she observed Lucan’s right arm. 

“That’s on me, Luz, not you!” 

“But, still, I shouldn’t have done it, so I’ll make it up to you…” Luz said as she helped Lucan over to Eda, “...by getting you out of here.”

“Ok…” Lucan grunted as Amity and Luz helped him onto Eda’s staff. 

“Alright, let’s get…” Eda started as she then glanced back over at the snake, “What the?”

The group’s eyes went towards the snake as it continued going berserk. 

“Come on!” Boscha shouted in frustration as she casted an ice spell to try and pierce it’s skin. “Just go down you ugly snake!”   
Everyone else continued blasting the snake with different spells, but for some reason the snake wouldn’t go down.

“How is this thing still alive?” Lilith questioned. 

“I don’t know…” Azura replied as she conjured a rope spell to hold down the snake. “It should be dead!”

“Maybe the writers of the movie made it stronger?” Skara theorized.

“Ugh… that’s so stupid and lazy!” Boscha complained. 

“There has to be some way to beat this thing!” Cat stated.

“Maybe throw something in its mouth?” Amelia suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Hecate shouted as she transformed her nails into claws and ran at the snake. She then began slicing it in the face, trying to get it to open its mouth. 

“I’m ready to toss these in!” Boscha called out as she held up two fire rocks. 

“Come on!” Hecate shouted as she continued hitting the snake’s skin. “Give in!” 

“I don’t think that snake wants to go down,” Eda said as she, Luz, Amity and Lucan watched from a distance. Lucan squinted in determination as he reached into his pocket.

“Luz…” Lucan grunted as he pulled out a pencil. “Do you have anything I can write on?”

“Uh…” Luz began as she reached down and grabbed one of her glyphs. “Will this work?”

“I don’t know…” Lucan replied. “Do two spells stacked on each other go well?”

Luz’s eyes widen. “You’re giving me another glyph?!” 

“Might as well…” Lucan chuckled as he got off the staff. “You’ll need everything you got to finish that thing off.”

“Are you sure?” Luz asked as she glanced over to Eda for approval. Eda turned back to the snake who was still refusing to open its mouth. The Owl Lady sighs as she looks back at Luz.

“We’ll come back for you kid,” Eda said to Lucan as he stands alone on the ground. 

“Take your time,” Lucan replied. “and Luz.”

Luz glanced down at Lucan, who gave her a smile.

“Conjure up a storm.”

Luz replied with a smile as she, Amity and Eda took off back towards the snake.

“Alright, let’s get this done,” Eda said as they headed in.

“Ok, I got this!” Luz told herself. 

“Yes, you do Luz!” Amity replied as she held her hand.

“Yeah…” Luz muttered as she blushed at Amity, who quickly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

“Take that thing down!” Amity stated. Luz replied with a strict nod as they approached the snake.

“Don’t get eaten, Luz!” Eda added as she landed them on the ground. 

“I’ll try not to!” Luz replied as she stood by and watched everyone else take shots at the snake. 

“Boscha!” she said. “Throw your fire rocks!”

“What?” Boscha questioned. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Luz answered as she pulled out two more wind glyphs. “Throw the rocks, so I can throw a glyph into its mouth!”

“But what if it doesn’t?” Boscha pointed out. Luz then shrugged. 

“Let’s hope it does!” she said as she readied herself for the jump. 

“Ok, your call round ears,” Boscha uttered as she hurled the rocks at the snake. Luz then launched herself into the air and watched as the fire rocks hit the snake, which, to her luck, opened its mouth as it screamed in agony.

“OWW! Out of everything that hit me, that one hurts most!” 

“Then have some of this sucka!” Luz screamed as she landed on the snake’s tongue and slammed Lucan’s glyph onto it. Luz then frantically jumped out of the snake’s mouth as it tried to bite down on the human. Luz for the most thought she got out, but one of the snake’s fangs caught Luz’s costume.

“AH!” Luz screamed as she hung from the snake’s fang as a cloud began forming above them. 

“LUZ!” Amity shouted as she ran over to her. 

“Ah, why is it getting cold in my mouth!” the snake questioned. 

“Luz, I’ll get you out of there!” Amity stated. 

“Ok… hurry please!” Luz squealed as she tried getting out her costume. “Oh… how did I make this so durable?”

“Heads up human!” Luz then looked to the right as Boscha threw one last flaming rock past her. Luz closed her eyes as she felt the heat run past the back of her neck. Luz screamed in agony as she realized what Boscha did as she felt herself falling to the ground. 

“I got you, Luz!” Amity said as she casted another abomination spell to catch her. Luz closed her eyes as she hit the gooey monster. The group then watched as the cloud started rumbling with thunder. The snake even raised its head up to it.

“Oh no.” A giant bolt of lightning then came down and struck the snake right on the head despite the snake's attempt to dodge it. 

“NO! I’m dying! My only weakness!” the snake screamed as it finally fell to the ground down for good. Everyone watched as the snake’s life ended and sighed in relief.

“Thank goodness,” Lilith panted as turned to her sister. “I thought that thing would never go down.”

“Well fortunately for us,” Eda started. “My apprentice has quite the power.”

“Even though you tried to take me home?” Luz asked as she got out of the abomination.

“And we weakened the snake,” Boscha added. 

“Not to mention it was Lucan’s spell that finished it off,” Amity said as she held Luz’s hand.

“Ok, ok, fine, I might’ve had my doubts… but still… very impressive,” Eda replied.

“Sure, sister,” Lilith muttered as Azura stepped in.

“This battle had its moments of good and bad, but all of you proved your moments of worthiness.” she then turned to Eda. “Except you, I didn’t see you do much.”

“Oh, way to call me out!” Eda fired back as she began walking away. 

“Azura! Hecate” Luz shouted. “Your hands!”

The good witch and the three faced witch both watched as their hands started disappearing. 

“It appears that our time in this world is over,” Azura stated. 

“Eh…” Hecate replied. “I can accept that fact.”

“Thank you everyone,” Azura said. “You are all very brave, powerful witches.”

The group then watched as the two witches vanished into thin air. 

“Well that was quite an evening for me,” Eda grunted as she hopped on her staff. “Come on, Luz, let’s go.”

“Uhh, aren’t you forgetting something, Edalyn?” Lilith stated as she pointed towards Lucan who was sitting up against a pole. 

“Oh right,” Eda said as she got off her staff and decided to walk over to him. Luz and Amity followed, but to their surprise so did Boscha and everyone else.

“Is the boy ok?” Lilith asked.

“Did he get hurt?” Cat said.

“Can I carry him?” Amelia requested. 

“Ok, Amelia don’t get ahead of yourself,” Boscha replied as they approached Lucan who watched them all reach him.

“That was cool to watch,” Lucan chuckled in agony. 

“Yeah, it was cool, thanks for that Fortis,” Boscha said as Amity and Luz helped him up. 

“Come on Lucan, let's get going,” Luz said.

“Yeah…” Lucan replied as they began walking away.

“Oh… uh, Amity?” Amity turned around as she saw Boscha walking up to her. “I’m uh… sorry that I… ruined your date with Luz.”

Amity smiled. “It’s ok, Boscha. Luz and I can always go on another date.”

“Yeah… I mean probably not a movie anytime soon…” Luz said. 

“Well… can I make it up to you guys?” Boscha asked. 

Continue in Epilogue


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Bonesborough Healing Center

“So a pig is the reason all of this happened?” Boscha questioned as she and the group sat next to Lucan’s healing bed as he lied there with a cast. 

“Yep… a pig threw a hammer at a booth and unleashed a spirit… sounds stupid but that’s what happened,” Lucan answered.

“Yeah, but he got what he deserved,” Eda chimed as the memory of Lucan throwing Tibbles replayed in her head.

“It’s strange how such chaos can come from such… simple mishaps…” Lilith said. Eda whipped her head over to her in confusion.

“You make it sound like you’ve never met me or Luz,” she stated. The whole group then began to laugh at the comment.

“Well… we don’t try to cause chaos,” Luz defended. 

“But… things just seem to go that way.” Amity added.

“You’re telling me,” Boscha replied as she leaned back in her chair. “I’m just waiting for the news to break out about this.”

“Yeah, I’d say taking down a giant telepathic snake goes nice with the list,” Lucan chuckled.

“I don’t mind that,” Skara said. 

“Yeah, that was so crazy!” Cat added.

“But… I don’t think our parents will be thrilled about this,” Amelia pointed out.

“I hear you on that,” Luz chimed in. “If my mom found out about this… she’d probably freak out.”

“Don’t worry, Luz, I can always just erase her memory!” Eda stated.

“You can do that?” 

“Well… for the most part, I’d probably do what Blight girl did to Willow.”

“Wait what?” Boscha and the girls blurted out. 

“Ok!” Amity quickly shouted. “Uh, Cat, Amelia, Skara, didn’t you guys have something to do tomorrow morning?” 

“Oh… yeah… we do,” Skara replied. “We should get going.”

The three girls got up and began to leave. “See you guys at school!”

“Yeah, see you guys,” Cat said. 

“Lucan… here’s my Penstagram account,” Amelia muttered as she handed Lucan a note as the girls walked out. 

“Penstagram?” Skara quickly whispered.

“I want to start slow with this.”

Lucan blushed at the comment as he then turned to Amity and Luz. “Well… I, uh… I think I’ve had enough fun for tonight… so I’ll just get some sleep…” he stated. 

“Oh… ok,” Luz said as she got up. “Eda and I will be here first thing tomorrow to take you back home.”

“You mean the Owl House?” Amity questioned. 

“I guess you can call it my home for now,” Lucan replied as he smiled at Luz. “Especially when I have friends who look after me.”

Luz smiled and then turned to Boscha. “Boscha… if you ever wanted to come by the Owl House… we’d be happy to have you!”

“Eh… probably not anytime soon… but I’ll keep you posted, human,” she said as she got up and began walking away. “Oh and Fortis? You could’ve used your red hawk glowy thing tonight, just saying…”

“I know… but I figured we would stop it regardless,” Lucan explained. 

“Yeah… well… never a bad thing to show off.” Boscha then left the room. 

“So are you three not enemies with her?” Eda asked. 

“I’d say we’re getting there,” Amity replied. 

“Well, in that case! Let’s get going, can’t imagine what King and Hooty are doing back at the house.”

“Maybe you should, use a sleeping spell on them,” Lilith suggested. 

“And waste my energy?” Eda questioned. “Why do you think I didn’t try that on the snake?”

“Oh… right... that spell didn’t even cross my mind until now,” Lilith realized. 

“And you thought you were the clever one.”

Eda and Lilith were about to exit as they turned back to Luz and Amity. 

“Girls come on!”

“Ok, Eda!” Luz said as she and Amity got up. 

“Luz… is it ok if I stay at your place?” Amity asked. “I’m really tired and worn out after tonight.”

“Oh… uh… sure…” Luz answered as she looked at Lucan who was smiling. 

“Get going you two… you both deserved some time,” he said. Luz and Amity smiled as they waved goodbye and left the room. Lucan then rested his head back on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed as he closed his and was ready to fall asleep. Suddenly, he heard an object phase into the room which caused him to open his eyes. Lucan looked up at the ceiling in astonishment as a letter slowly descended down to him. Lucan reached out with his left hand and snatched the letter. Tears started rolling down his eyes as he saw his name on the front of it… his name in his father’s handwriting.

End of Tale 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you all for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it! I won't be posting another tale just yet, currently working on Overwatch-The Virus: Part 2, but in the meantime, you can check out my Vlog series on the Owl House that I just started up on my YouTube channel here! https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3BIX9G8heu4RDifuxiAndhFOMMoFw5GC


End file.
